


Show Me Your Teeth

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BoyxBoy, Gay Sex, Hybrid Niall, Hybrids, Kitten!Niall, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Shotgunning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from Wattpad): a Ziall and Niall is a hybrid cat and he starts at a new school and Zayn is his mate, yeah. Hehe and Niall has like a tail and cat ears and he has to mark Zayn lol but I think it would be pretty good hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This was written in early 2013 so the writing is a bit shit compared to my current standards. You have been warned.

Niall hates changes. As a boy who is part-cat, it's no surprise that he does. His blondish brown cat ears flatten into his covered hair as his car approaches the school building. What kind of an idiot corporate president thinks that it's a good idea to send his best employee with a secondary school-age son to different country mid-semester. Like really? How is that irrational? He's been to quite a few of those company formal dinner events and the president has talked to him a couple times. Idiots.

 

He is wearing a grey beanie atop his bleached blond head. Thank god for fall and winter. The cold weather is an easy excuse to wear a hat, even inside. Willing his pupils to dilate back to human roundness (they have an annoying tendency to slit whenever he is peeved) Niall squeezes his eyes shut. The crumpled-up schedule states that morning classes start in a few minutes. Too soon, the clock on the dash makes a nearly imperceptible noise that human ears cannot hear. He opens his eyes and checks his reflection in the rear-view mirror one last time. His eyes are their normal ocean blue shade and the pupils black and circular points. The beanie is secure on the top of his blonde hair and his ears are invisible under the woolly fabric.

Biting back a hiss, Niall climbs out of the car and shoves his rucksack onto his shoulder. Making sure that his car is locked, he leaves for the main office. All new students are to report the office for a confirmed and final schedule. The headmaster Mr Higgins, gives him a friendly smile and a pat on the shoulder. The blond narrows his eyes slightly (he doesn't like strangers touching hi). Higgins give shis quick spiel about being a part of the family and all that typical shit.

He is released a couple minutes after the bell, excused with a late slip. First class at new school: maths. Originally has been taking advanced maths in his old school so he wasn't taking any mathematical course this year. But the new school decided that it would do him good to revisit the old curriculum again. Grumbling under his breath about idiotic school administrators, he makes his way to the classroom, folloiwng the map like a good student he would be under better moods. Ms Accola decides that Niall must embarrass himself by introucing himself to the class. Although snarling at the entire class is a peasing though, Niall's human side of brain suppresses it.

Flipping on his friendly smile, Niall says brightly, "Hi! My name's Niall Horan, I'm from Mullingar and I play the guitar. I also love food, especially Nando's." He worries his botttom lip with his sharp teeth. _Careful, might make it bleed again,_ he thinks offhandedly. So he frees his lip and soothes his tongue over it. no copper taste comes off it.

In the middle of the class, a tall dark-haired boy with caramel-coloured eyes and olive skin looks at the new boy with distant interest. He couldn't care less about the maths class whn he could be going out wit his mates to hunt odwn some stellar quality cigarettes or find a pretty arse to shag. Well, he's been persaded into an orgy once but alll of them had been high on pot. (Pot was a one-time thing, being a nocotine addict is bad enough) The blond short guy is cute enough, he thinks. Wide blue eyes, soft lips, and pale ceamy skin. Blond hair that is probably dyed peeks out under the beanie he is wearing. He really wants a taste of a smoke right now. One of those fancy ones that cost fifteen pounds would be a nice trreat.

"-sit behind Mr Malik," the teacher kindly brings Zayn out of his reverie.

"Huh?" he says intelligently.

"Mr Horan will sit behind you."

"'Kay.

Wordlessly, Niall trots to the glaringly empty spot behind the exotically beautiful boy, who barely spares him a sideways glance. The blond notices Zayn hand moving, doodling all over his notebook. Star, rainbows, sunglasses with tognues hanging out, ice cream bars: they are all very random.

The lesson drags on, more so for Niall because he knows everything already. Niall is more preoccupied with the back of Zayn's hair, his eyes memorising the short tufts of dark hair that dust the olive skin. Is it possible that the distant teen is his mate? Why else would he have these yummy mental pictures of Zayn kissing him roughly, stroking his cat ears, pounding into him passionately, their legs tangled up until he can't tell where his body begins and where Zayn's begin.

 

Yup, he's found his mate

 

 

-

 

 

A week goes by and each maths class is a torture for Niall.

It's bad enough that he has teenage hormones. But add primal urges to that and he is a wreck.

At least he has made some progress. He's been talking to Zayn and found out that Zayn is pretty much helpless at the school courses other than English and art. So Niall offers to tutor him. Which means that he gets to go over to Zayn's house every Monday and Wednesday. So far, they have stuck to studying. Sometimes, Zayn smokes in his room and the smell is too much for Niall's kitty sense. But he can't show it if he wants to get Zayn to have his way with him.

This Wednesday, though, is a little different. For the first time, Zayn's eyes are on Niall instead of the book. Niall blushes, hoping that the heating is a good enough excuse. The slightly older of the two takes out a joint and lights it expertly. Then he holds another one to Niall.

Niall shakes his head vigorously. "No thanks."

Zayn places the roll between his teeth and inhales the smoke. "Wanna try shotgunning then?"

"What's that?"

Smirking, Zayn balances the cigarette in his mouth before reaching out to pull Niall closer. With one hand, he grips the back of Niall's hair to place their head closer while with the other, he removes the joint from his lips after inhaling a lungful of the smoke. Zayn then touches his lips to Niall's, his lips moving perfectly again Niall's and prying them apart. When he breathes the sweetly acrid smoke into his mouth, Niall isn't expecting it. He manages not to cough at it, though. Fuck, he thinks. It's so wrong but it's so hot.

After the shotgun, Zayn keeps his lips on Niall's, their lips now moving in perfect harmony. Niall's kitty urges kick in and he starts to push the tanned boy backwards until his back is on the bed mattress. Zayn looks so fuck-able trapped between his body and the bed, his legs forming a V haphazardly.

"Took you long enough," Zayn smirks on Niall's lips. His tongue flicks on the sensitive skin. Seconds later, teeth bite into his bottom lips lightly.

"Hmm?" Niall practically purrs.

"Tutoring? I'm not usually so obvious when I'm into people."

"Yeah.' Niall can't say much as Zayn peppers his neck with kisses. He cranes his neck for more and Zayn complies. They're wearing too many clothes. So Niall takes off his clothes and helps Zayn do the same. He's known that Zayn has a few tattoos-hard to miss the ones that show when his school shirt sleeve is rolled up-but wow, he has got even more on his chest and tummy. Niall slowly licks his way down to the waistband of Zayn's black boxers. Zayn shudders because Niall's tongue is rough on his skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. Niall bites the waistband between his teeth and pulls is down, torturing Zayn with the lack of speed.

Once all of Zayn is bare to his hungry eyes, Niall takes the tip of Zayn's shaft into his mouth. Zayn groans out loud, making Niall smile around his mouthful. He takes him in deeper until the tip hits the back of his throat. Niall swallows around the tip, squeezing it and causing Zayn to moan. His long, tanned finger grip Niall's dyed hair. Niall bristles because Zayn's hands are too close to his ears. Once his boxers go . . .

Zayn frowns through his haze of building pleasure when his fingers brush something . . . furry. He scratches it with the tips of his fingernails and Niall purrs. He fucking purrs like a cat.

"What the hell?" he gasps out. His eyes open and see Niall's half-hooded eyes that have taken on a more vibrant, non-human blue tint. The pupils are slits and fuck, are those sharp teeth on his dick?

His dick falls out of Niall's mouth with a loud pop as he stammers, "I-I can expl-plain, Zayn-"

Zayn swiftly removes Niall's boxers, and sure enough, there's a light brown tail folded up to Niall's pale arse.

"What the hell?" he repeats himself. "You're a fucking cat?!"

Niall lets out a hiss. "So what? You still wanna fuck me senseless?"

He crawls, he fucking crawls up Zayn's body. In a matter of seconds, their bodies are pressed flush together and Zayn knows that Niall can feel his erection on his stomach. Niall's own raging erection is poking is abs and damn, that's so hot.

"Would this, like, count as bestiality?" Zayn jokes.

Niall hisses again, his ears flattening against his skull. "I wouldn't say that, pretty boy."

Before Zayn can register the words, Niall's mouth is on Zayn's neck and he is biting; teeth sinking and tearing into the soft sensitive skin. Zayn is ready to scream at the pain but there is none. All he feels is white-hot pleasure.

And Niall can't wait any longer. So he grabs the base of Zayn's dick and forces him deep inside him. He mewls at the intense, full sensation and sinks further down until he can feel short hair tickling his balls. Niall purrs loudly as he bounces up and down on Zayn's cock, loving the way he is being filled up. Zayn lets his head fall back and pants as Niall rides him at a fast, frenzied pace. Niall is very flexible as he arches his back up-getting Zayn to hit his sweet spot-and fondles with Zayn's sac. Zayn puts his arms around Niall to bring him down and kiss him again. Niall obliges and purrs into the kiss, which Zayn finds very arousing. Soon, he is shooting his load into Niall and Niall lets out a high-pitched mewl that is definietly a feline sound. Niall releases his load and collapsed onto Zayn. It's a bit sticky but he supposes they can clean up later.

"Hmm, Niall?" Zayn asks, scratching behind Niall's cat ears lazily.

Niall mews in response.

"Can you tutor me everyday?"

Niall smiles brilliantly. "Anytime."


End file.
